fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zato
Zato (座頭, Zato) is a wandering warrior who stumbled upon Dianoir during its fall, resulting in him becoming one of the many victims trapped inside of it. Zato fought in an attempt to try and stop the hordes of demons, but eventually succumbed to the disease himself, becoming a Black Blooded Demon like most. However, due to fighting during his demonification, Zato's body became more and more shriveled, eventually becoming more like a corpse than a horrifying demon, a result of the exhaustion he suffered, but the stamina he gained as a demon allowing him to continue fighting. Becoming known as the Withering Sword (枯死剣, Koshiken), he is among the few survivors, and strongest demons of Dianoir, whose sanity remains questionable at times, being believed to having gone somewhat mad from the endless fighting. Appearance Zato was once human, possessing black hair tied in a topknot, and red eyes, as well as being around 40 years of age, wearing a simple white samurai gi, with intricate designs, resembling grass, while wearing a stomach band with a swirling design, resembling waves, as well as sandals, with his sword sheathed and placed in her kimono. Most notably, he wears a blue scarf around his neck and mouth, hiding the lower part of his face, stretching forward. However, after becoming infected with the Black Blood, Zato became a demon, and due to the constant battling he participated in to protect the civilians, he became tired and weakened, which translated to his biology which deformed. Eventually, Zato became a withering, zombie-like demon, with his skin becoming brown and rotten, his entire body resembling a dried up mummy, his hair even went ashen white. His eyes became empty sockets, effectively rendering him blind, with several scars stitched shut over his body, including bandages, most prominently around his chest, and face, covering an eye. Personality On the outside, Zato is seen as "old fashioned", due to coming from the far east, from a society deep within an eastern continent that has views and societal structures that aren't exactly welcomed in the western world. Two of his most prominent views are his code of honor, and the fact that he is more or less sexist. Zato comes from a society where a woman is viewed as a naturally weak being who cannot become a fighter regardless of what happens, and are more or less meant to remain in pacifistic and dutiful, effectively staying at the residence without participating in any form of warfare. This obviously gets him flak from just about everyone, a prime example being Kagura Mikazuchi, another swordsman of an equal skill to him, who butts heads with Zato on his views, although being a middle-aged man who had always lived through with these views, doesn't see any issues with his views. However, Kagura notes that despite very much loathing these views of his, Zato is a genuinely kind man whom put aside his views whenever conversing with her, showing heavy respect for her due to proving him wrong that a woman can be a powerful combatant. Zato also brought a code of honor with him from the east; he accepts duels from anyone, whether to death or simply until one or the other cannot fight no longer, in addition to pretty much fighting "clean", not using any dirty tricks, and giving his foe a chance to attack first even, wanting to see many different fighting styles and ways of combat from his opponents. Furthermore, Zato has no issue killing such "cheaters", infact resorting to immediate killing techniques the moment he discovers his opponent to be a "villain", using hostages or other dirty tricks to gain an advantage. And while rarely expressed, Zato displays a killing intent towards said vile individuals, very much making it clear he will show no mercy. After becoming a demon, Zato is in a state of perpetual exhaustion, breathing heavily, even when he simply sits down and does nothing, displaying struggles in speaking, always stopping midway to catch his breath as if he just ran a marathon. This is a result of his biology being stuck in the exhausted state he was when demonified, leaving him in this painful state, where his exhaustion is a mere placebo brought forth by the Black Blood, rather than actual tiredness. Zato himself admits his body moves fine, and he knows he isn't truly exhausted, yet the feeling has become so ingrained in him that it feels very real. He has grown used to it through the years, being able of functioning despite this horrible condition. Equipment Wagachi (我が血, My Blood): Zato's treasured weapon passed down to him from his father, a pitch black katana, with a designed blade that is akin to a row of sharp teeh going through the entire blade's surface, with a flower like hand guard tsuba, with the handle itself being dark blue. Wagachi is a sword designed for iaido techniques, and a "sword of blood", which heightens the speed and effectiveness of iaido techniques with blood. It skips removing the blood from the blade, instead sheathing the blood drenched blade. Essentially, due to how the sword and sheathe were designed for iaido, the blood only makes the next technique much faster, allowing it to slide much smoother, akin to a bar of soap being used to make a slippery surface. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Weak Durability: Immense Endurance: Trivia *Zato is named after the fictional character "Zatoichi", who is a blind samurai, a similar circumstance to Zato. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Swordsman Category:Demon